Transformed
by T.F. Allen
Summary: Bluestreak is given a choice that will change his life forever: Autobot or Decepticon?


**This is the other of my two _War and Peace_ imitation writing assignments (the first one I posted was _Only A Witness_), based upon War and Peace Volume II, Part I, Chapter 14 (and if you look closely enough, you'll see the page numbers written into the story - I wish I'd done that with the other one). Both of these stories are set in the same continuity, one of my own creation. This story, chronologically, comes first. It takes place before Megatron ever revealed himself. I realize now that my stories in this continuity are quite dark. Ah, well, people seem to forget that Cybertron is at war, and war is a dark, dark thing.**

* * *

><p><em>Transformed<em>

Bluestreak threw the Autobot guard against the wall. "Where is it?" he screamed, grasping by the throat one who was once his ally.

At that moment, he saw the guard's terror. For one brief fraction of a nanoklik, Bluestreak remembered what had happened only a day ago. He remembered yesterday, when he saw the suffering of those in Kaon. He remembered yesterday, when he deserted the Autobots. He remembered yesterday, when he joined the Decepticons.

He remembered Starscream's words – the words that swayed him so…

"In Iacon, perhaps, you live in luxury. In that pure, pristine, golden city, Zeta Prime rules over what you believe to be a prosperous world. But in Kaon, in the Rust Sea, in the Badlands, we do not live. Where the population nears five hundred times that of Iacon, dozens die every day from lack of Energon. Countless others die in the arenas, where they are forced to duel to the death for the governor's amusement. Do you call that peace? Do you call that prosperity? Nay! It is oppression! DESPICABLE, EXPLICIT, PUTRID, VILE OPPRESSION!"

Bluestreak was torn. He had seen the recordings of the gladiatorial matches, where helpless bots were killed, while he lived like a king in Iacon!

How? Why? How did Zeta Prime just sit there and let it happen? Why did Starscream have to tell him all of this? Didn't Starscream know what that knowledge would do to him? When did Bluestreak decide that it was all right to talk with Decepticons?

No, he knew the answer to that. He had asked his friend, Optronix, why they fought this war. When Optronix could not answer, he went to Prowl. When Prowl did not answer, he went to Prime. When Prime did not answer, he went away. He found Starscream.

He followed Starscream. "Not now," said the Autobots. "Always now," said the Decepticons.

That was why he was doing this now. The Decepticons were fighting to protect the helpless masses; the Autobots were fighting to protect the pompous elites.

Those helpless masses now needed Energon, just as their defenders needed recruits. Bluestreak looked back at the guard. The guard looked at Bluestreak. And again, Bluestreak doubted.

Was this right?

"He asked you a question, Autobot," came Starscream's voice from behind. "Where is the Energon?"

"S-Storage chamber 217," he choked. "Access code is WP-365... Just, please… don't hurt me…"

"Shut up, you coward!" Bluestreak screamed as he released the guard's throat, ignoring the sympathy that was trying to make its way into him.

He didn't have time for this. All he needed to do was get the Energon and go. They'd take it to Kaon and give it to the ex-gladiators who swore themselves to the Decepticons. He turned and headed for the storage chamber.

"Bluestreak," Starscream called. "You're not done with him yet."

Puzzled, Bluestreak looked back to see a blaster flying towards him. He barely managed to catch the weapon.

"Silence the witness," Starscream commanded. "We don't want anyone knowing you were here just yet."

That wasn't part of the plan. Bluestreak had never killed anyone in cold blood before. He couldn't! It wasn't right!

Why wasn't it right? Did the guard deserve to live? Was he not a traitor for handing the Energon over to Bluestreak? It, of course, made sense to kill him. Oftentimes, death was necessary in war for a tactical advantage… or something like that. He aimed the gun right at the shocked guard's head.

But could Bluestreak kill him? Did it matter? After all, it was so easy. All he had to do was pull the trigger…

"Kill him," ordered Starscream, "And be a Decepticon forevermore…"

Wasn't that what Bluestreak wanted? He'd found a home among the Decepticons. But could he seal his place with a kill?

_Let's find out_, he thought. He gripped the trigger, and with every bit of strength he possessed…

He couldn't do it.

Yes, he could. Just then, he thought of how the Autobots had hidden the truth from him. That truth which, only moments ago, he wished had remained hidden. They had deceived him – they, not the Decepticons. The Decepticons had the truth. The Autobots were liars. Prime was a fraud. His "friends" had betrayed him. He knew that now. This guard was an oppressor, a fool, a weak link in the chain of Cybertronian society. And he was a new Bluestreak, a strong Bluestreak, a Bluestreak who would stand up for the oppressed. A part of that new Bluestreak embraced the idea of taking out his anger on this stupid guard. A primal Beast within him relished the thought.

This Beast pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you call me a heretic, I have one thing to say: my Bluestreak is <em>blue<em>. :D**


End file.
